¡Milk!
by Sherly-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué tanto afaño con la leche? Eso era lo que John se preguntaba, hasta comprenderlo todo...


"John, quiero leche" su voz le despertó en medio de la noche.

Un hombre con el pelo negro y alborotado lo miraba desde los pies de la cama. Seguía con la misma camisa morada, los mismos pantalones y los mismos zapatos que la última vez que le vio.

"Dios, Sherlock, ¡Son las 3 de la mañana!" dijo con voz ronca. "Y si quieres leche cógela tu mismo de la nevera"

"No hay leche en la nevera... John, dame leche"

"¿Y como quieres que te de si tú mismo has dicho que no hay? Ya iremos a comprar cuando abran el súper"

"Yo quiero leche ahora" se subió en la cama "Y tu me puedes dar" empezó a deslizar las manos por debajo de las sabanas, llagando a los pantalones de John.

El hombre de pelo negro se estaba sumergiendo entre las piernas del rubio. John sabía a donde iría a parar eso.

"Sherlock por-" la frase fue cortada cuando algo húmedo le tocó. Un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¡Dios! Estaba lamiendo y chupando... ¿Pero por qué?

Los movimientos que estaban provocando tanto placer a John no cesaron, más bien aumentaron, excitando más y más al ex-militar. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

"Por favor... pa...para" dijo en medio de su respiración acelerada "No quiero hacerlo...Sherlock-" la falta de aire le impidió terminar la frase. Ya no podía aguantar más...Un líquido blanco y lechoso entró en la boca de su compañero de piso.

"Dulce" dijo lamiendo el líquido blanco que tenia en las manos. En terminar bajó de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo. Su cabeza cayó en el colchón.

John se puso los pantalones y se acercó... ¿Se había dormido? Bueno que más daba eso. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a dar un baño. Cuando volvió, Sherlock seguía igual, en la misma postura incómoda, durmiendo. Lo cogió en brazos y lo puso en la cama.

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Sherlock empezó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos e una incertidumbre se posó en si. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el la cama de John? Se incorporó despacio, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza intentando recordar. Vio a John, sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro.<p>

"¡Vaya! La bella durmiente se ha despertado" dijo en tono burlesco.

"John... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Su compañero bajó el libro y le miró con incredulidad.

"¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Tienes suficiente con ir a mirarte al espejo y podrás sacar conclusiones tu mismo" volvió a sumir su mirada en el libro.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama lentamente y fue con unos pasos largos hacia el lavabo. Se miró en el espejo y un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla aún se podía ver un fluido blanco, y en su camisa morada también. Oh dios... ¿Qué le había hecho John? O más bien, ¿Qué le había hecho _él_ a John?

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, dejando que el agua fría le despejase la mente para así poder recordar con exactitud, pero nada. Se cambió la camisa manchada por un jersey negro y salió del baño. El rubio aun seguía sentado en el sillón.

"Que, señor Holmes, ¿Sabe ya que hizo anoche?" dijo sarcásticamente bajando el libro.

Con esa frase Sherlock tuvo suficiente para confirmar que el que lo hizo fue él mismo.

"Sí, efectivamente sé lo que hice... Pero hay algo que no me cuadra" se acercó a John "Vale que... fui yo el que hice eso por iniciativa propia, pero... tú podrías haberme parado, podrías haber evitado que lo hiciera... Aun así no lo hiciste" se acercó más y le miró a los ojos. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste, John? ¿Es que a caso...?"

John notaba su pulso acelerándose. Sherlock estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Y esa pregunta... esa pregunta era la misma que se había estado haciendo desde que _eso_ sucedió. Tragó saliva, pensando en la forma adecuada de decir que...

"No estás seguro, ¿Verdad?" le susurró Sherlock "Tienes miedo de los sentimientos que experimentas, y de las reacciones que pueden causar, en ti y en mí. Estás desconcertado y, en parte, tienes miedo. Miedo de amar y equivocarte"

John se levantó y retrocedió un poco.

"¿Cómo lo has...?" su voz era inaudible.

"Porque... a mí me sucede igual... Y no encuentro la manera de saber que es esto. ¿Qué me está pasando? Es demasiado confuso..." miró al suelo. "Nunca he sentido esto antes. Es extraño ver que tus miradas son las únicas que me hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago... John, es esto... ¿Amor?"

Su mirada seguía en el suelo, pero se había cogido el brazo fuertemente. Inseguridad. Eso era lo que estaba experimentando. John se acercó tanto que podía oír su respiración.

"Solo hay una manera de saberlo" dijo mirando sus ojos azules.

Le puso la mano en la mejilla, acariciándola. Entonces presionó sus labios contra los de su compañero. Sus labios eran tan suaves como se había imaginado. El beso dejó sin aire a Sherlock, el cual se apartó medio temblando de John con los ojos vidriosos. Cogió su abrigo y su bufanda y marchó corriendo. El rubio se había quedado mirando a ninguna parte, paralizado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta oyó un portazo, después silencio.

"Sherlock..." dijo John a la vez que sentía una daga clavándosele en el pecho. "¡Joder!"

* * *

><p>Nuestro detective iba a paso acelerado, sin rumbo, notando como las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Sentía frío y una presión muy fuerte en el estómago. La desolación se estaba apoderando de él. ¿Realmente una persona que no había sentido aprecio por nada ni por nadie podía sentirse así por huir? ¿Por no afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Su teléfono zumbó.<p>

_¿Dónde estás?_

_JW_

Las lágrimas cayeron con más cantidad y mojaron la pantalla. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y siguió caminando, hacia ninguna parte. Volvió a zumbar.

_Vuelve por favor. Estoy preocupado._

_ JW_

¿John estaba... preocupado? John...

* * *

><p>Había empezado a llover desde hacía un buen rato. El rubio estaba sentado en el sillón frotándose la cara. ¿Y si por eso le había perdido para siempre? ¿Y si ese beso nunca tuvo razón de existir? Dios, ya no lo soportaba más, hacía horas que se había ido, no sabía nada de él, ni tampoco tenía respuesta a sus mensajes. Joder, ya estaba harto de todo esto, le amaba y punto, no había nada más a lo que darle vueltas. En ese instante su teléfono empezó a vibrar, un mensaje.<p>

¿Serías tan amable como para perdonar a un estúpido?

_SH_

"John..." pronunció una voz resquebrajada.

El doctor se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Estaba completamente mojado, empapado de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos azules estaban un poco rojos y vidriosos, había estado llorando.

"John perdóname, por favor"

Verlo de esa manera estaba haciendo que se le humedecieran los ojos. Se aproximó a Sherlock y simplemente lo abrazó. El otro le devolvió el abrazo, sujetándole fuerte.

"Creí que no te volvería a ver, Sherlock. Creí que te había perdido para siempre"

En cuanto el abrazo cesó, Sherlock presionó sus labios contra los de John, fuertemente. Una mano se colocó en el mentón de Sherlock obligándolo a abrir la boca lo suficiente como para que el rubio deslizara su lengua dentro. Un millón de mariposas recorrieron el estómago del moreno, haciendo que se dejara llevar por la pasión. Los besos prosiguieron hasta que Sherlock se apartó de John y giró la cabeza. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente del doctor, ¿Había hecho algo mal? Entonces el chico de ojos azules se cubrió con ambas manos su boca y su nariz, a la vez que estornudó varias veces. Fue un alivio para John saber porque se había apartado, pero por la otra parte se preocupó.

"Te has resfriado"

"Yo no estoy resfriado... solo han sido unos estornudos" dijo frotándose la nariz.

"Tienes fiebre" dijo John poniéndole una mano en la frente "No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que vas empapado de pies a cabeza. Quítate la ropa, anda"

"¡¿Qu-qué?" una cara de sorpresa acompañó sus palabras, su pulso se aceleró un poco.

"Tranquilo que no te voy a hacer nada. Ve quitándote toda esta ropa mojada mientras te lleno la bañera con agua caliente ¿Vale? Ya verás como te sienta bien" le sonrió.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Ahora si que se empezaba a notar la cara hirviendo, aunque no sabía del todo bien si era por John o por el resfriado. Empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada, medio a desgana, pesaba una barbaridad, no entendía como había podido seguir con ella encima tanto tiempo. Siguió sumido en varios pensamientos, unos concernientes a John y otros a cosas estúpidas sin importancia. Al cabo de un rato oyó el ruido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta, se giró y ahí estaba el rubio, mirándole de pies a cabeza. Sherlock se puso nervioso, no quería que le mirara, ¡Estaba solamente en ropa interior!

"La bañera ya está lista, cuando quieras ya puedes entrar" hizo una pausa " Si me necesitas para algo llámame, estaré en el salón" volvió a terminar su frase con una sonrisa que hizo que Sherlock se derritiera.

En cuanto John se fue Sherlock cogió su pijama y se fue al baño. Se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba y se dispuso a entrar en el agua. O bien el agua estaba ardiendo, o bien su cuerpo estaba bajo cero. Le costó un poco, pero se metió entero en el agua, quizás John tenia razón con lo del baño, se estaba a gusto. Se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado durante el día le pasaba ahora por la mente, analizando cada detalle, cada acción. Se pasó un buen rato así, hasta que decidió que era la hora de coger el champú, lavarse y salir. Entonces se dio cuenta de un grave error, había entrado en el agua sin mirar antes si había champú. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría salir e ir a buscarlo él mismo, pero el albornoz no estaba allí, John lo había puesto en la lavadora esta mañana, y con el chaparrón que había caído de seguro que aún estaba mojado. Sólo le quedaba una opción...

"¡John!" gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo. Esperó un rato, pero sin respuesta. "¡John! ¿Puedes traerme un bote de champú, por favor?"

Aunque esta vez no hubo respuesta, le pareció oír algo, así que debería ser él. Se estaba demorando mucho, igual no lo encontraba o algo así. Sherlock se dejó caer un poco en la bañera, sumergiendo la cara hasta la altura de la nariz. Entonces, sin previo aviso, John entró en el baño. Le pegó un susto de muerte, tal, que casi se ahoga con la poca agua que había. Inmediatamente se incorporó y se puso hecho un ovillo dentro del agua, para que el otro no le volviera a examinar como antes. John se acercó a Sherlock con el bote de champú en la mano y se paró exactamente detrás de él.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor?" preguntó rebuscando en un armario pequeño.

"Nunca dije que me encontrara mal, lo has dicho todo tú solito" le replicó abrazando fuertemente sus piernas.

"Los dos sabemos que te encuentras mal. No te hagas el fuerte, no te va a servir de mucho, la verdad" dijo sacando un vaso de plástico.

John se puso de rodillas detrás de él, sumergió el vaso en el agua y lo tiró en la cabeza de Sherlock.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" se quejó.

"Quédate quieto y relájate" dijo con voz pausada mientras se ponía champú en las manos.

John empezó a lavar la cabeza de Sherlock, el cual no paraba de hacer ruiditos, murmurar cosas, y de vez en cuando soltar algún gemido para quejarse. Aunque finalmente cerró los ojos y dejó a John que hiciera cuanto quisiera. En un rato el rubio ya le había lavado la cabeza y aclarado el champú.

"¿Y ahora por qué paras?" le espetó sin abrir los ojos.

"Ya he terminado. Ahora deberías salir, a no ser que quieras helarte ahí dentro" le dijo mirándole.

"Pásame una toalla..." apretó los labios "Y gírate, por favor."

John cogió una de las toallas blancas que había guardadas en el armario y le pasó una. Luego hizo un enorme suspiro y se giró. Sherlock se levantó, salió del agua, y se puso la toalla encima rápidamente. Secó todo su cuerpo lo más veloz que fue capaz y se puso el pijama. Entonces se plantó exactamente detrás de John, haciendo que éste se girase.

"¿Vamos a dormir?" dijo John.

Sherlock empezó a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos el brazo de John, de arriba a abajo.

"Con una condición. Que esta noche duermas conmigo" le cogió la mano.

"Esta noche y todas las que tú quieras, Sherlock" le sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de John. En llegar a la cama, el joven de ojos azules se dejó caer en ella. Ahora tumbado, miraba a John con ojos bien abiertos. El rubio cogió su pijama, y empezó a quitarse el suéter que llevaba puesto. Pero entonces se quedó mirando a Sherlock.

"Si yo no puedo mirar, tú tampoco" puso cara de estar enfadado "Así que date la vuelta y no mires"

Sherlock dejó ir un largo "oh" en desaprobación, pero en parte puede que él tuviera razón. Se giró y miró a ninguna parte esperando que el otro se pusiera el pijama. Fue entonces cuando notó que su nariz se estaba congestionando, no le hizo mucho caso, pero... ¿Y si John no quería estar con él por poder contagiarse? Pensar que eso podía suceder le hacía sentir miedo. Mientras seguía pensando en eso, el brazo del rubio le rodeó por detrás, haciendo que su cuerpo saltara y se pusiera rígido. Entonces le dio un beso en la nuca, tiernamente.

"Buenas noches, cariño" le susurró a la oreja.

Sherlock se sonrojó de mala manera, notaba su corazón tan acelerado que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Nunca antes le habían dicho cariño, y mucho menos había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien. Nunca se había enamorado y nunca alguien había destrozado de una forma tan literal su perfecta mente ordenada y planificada. Cogió una bocanada de aire y le contestó medio temblando.

"Bu-bu-buenas noches" cerró los ojos.

Los dos se durmieron, tranquilos, esperando el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>El joven de ojos azules se despertó otra vez en una cama que no era suya. Tenía las manos apresando toda la mano y parte de la muñeca de John. El rubio ya se había vestido y estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándole.<p>

"Buenos días" le dijo acariciándole la cara, tocando su pelo negro "No te ha bajado la fiebre... Esta igual o peor que ayer.." dijo con tristeza.

"Hola John" su voz sonó muy ronca, afónica "Estoy bien, no te preocu-" un ataque de tos le impidió terminar la frase.

Las comisuras de los labios de John bajaron, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Dime la verdad, Sherlock. No te hagas el valiente cuando salta a la vista que estás enfermo. Venga, dime que te duele, así podré ayudarte, recuerda que soy médico" le miró con unos ojos que le desarmaron.

"No me encuentro muy bien... Tengo frío pero mi cabeza está ardiendo, John" le confesó al fin.

"Aguarda un momento mientras voy a buscar mas sábanas y algo de paracetamol" hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sherlock le seguía cogiendo la mano fuertemente.

"No te vayas, quédate conmigo" los ojos azules centellaban.

"No te pongas así... sólo voy a la cocina y vuelvo" si fuera por él, no le dejaría solo ni un instante.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación, era la señora Hudson. Estaba más que claro lo que le pasó por la cabeza cuando les vio a los dos juntos, en la misma habitación, y más teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock estaba dentro de la cama de John.

"Oh... Perdonad, ¿Interrumpo algo?" dijo mirando la mano de John apresada entre las de Sherlock.

"No, nada. Es que Sherlock no se encuentra muy bien y le hago compañía." notó que Sherlock le apretaba la mano con más fuerza. "Señora Hudson, ¿Le importaría ir a buscar una manta y un poco de paracetamol, por favor?"

"Claro hijo, ¿Dónde están?" dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Hay una manta en el armario de la habitación de arriba, y paracetamol en el armario del baño, gracias"

Cuando la señora Hudson salió de la habitación John volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Sherlock, y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí contigo"

Después de unos minutos la señora Hudson había vuelto con la manta y el paracetamol.

"¿Algo más, hijo?" dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

"No, muchas gracias por todo" respondió John.

La señora Hudson se fue diciendo que, si necesitaban algo que la llamasen.  
>En cuanto se la oyó cerrar la puerta John ayudó a Sherlock a incorporarse para tomarse el paracetamol. Era inestable y estaba un poco mareado, por lo cual John le pasó un brazo por la espalda, sujetándole fuerte. Le pasó la taza con el medicamento, aunque tuvo que acompañarle, pues sus brazos delgados y blancos estaban débiles, sin fuerza. Sherlock notaba la calidez que desprendían los brazos de John, era confortable. Se tomó el paracetamol haciendo una mueca de asco por el sabor y simplemente se volvió a acostar. John le acariciaba la cara, suavemente.<p>

"Ahora intenta dormir un poco, así cuando despiertes el medicamento ya habrá hecho efecto" le volvió a besar en la frente.

Sherlock murmuro algo, seguramente algún argumento en contra, pero cerró los ojos, haciendo caso a John. Lo último que sintió Sherlock antes de dormirse fueron las manos de John acariciándole el pelo. Minutos más tarde el rubio salió de la habitación y se fue a preparar un caldo, aprovechando que ahora se había quedado dormido.

En cuanto termino de prepararlo volvió rápidamente a la habitación. Dejó el plato con el caldo en la mesita y se sentó otra vez en el borde de la cama. Sherlock seguía exactamente igual, no se había movido ni un milímetro. John le cogió la mano y le miró con ternura.

"Cuando duermes, se te ve como un angelito" dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Entonces las manos le cogieron el brazo con fuerza.

"Tú también te ves muy dulce cuando duermes" contestó Sherlock que estaba supuestamente dormido.

"¿Cuándo hace exactamente que...?" no hacia falta formular la pregunta entera.

"Me desperté poco después de que salieras de la habitación... Creía que te quedarías conmigo" le espetó.

"He preparado algo de caldo, te hará bien" le volvió a sonreír.

Dicho esto, John ayudó a Sherlock a incorporarse. Él le miró con sus ojos azules, devolviendo la sonrisa, a la vez que, por dentro, se derretía. El simple hecho de ver que John estaba con él, que no le abandonaba como hacía todo el mundo, le estaba haciendo sentir muy feliz. Cada vez tenía más claro que estaba enamorado de ese hombre. Notaba que, parte de sus males desaparecían cada vez que estaban juntos, se sentía bien. Y a la vez sentía unas sensaciones extrañas, unas sensaciones que nadie en el mundo le había provocado antes. Luchaba todo lo que podía para no delatarse por fuera, para que el otro no notase lo evidente, pero, por dentro era imposible. Sólo quería abrazarle, tocar su cuerpo, sentir su olor, besarle. Pero, él no podía hacer eso, ¿Verdad? Él era Sherlock Holmes, y Sherlock Holmes no puede hacer algo como eso, y menos cuando no sabe como. Sí, era verdad, no sabía como, nunca había estado con nadie, ninguna relación. Él era lo que se llama un virgen. Pero bueno, volviendo a la realidad...

"De acuerdo... Pero no me lo pienso tomar a no ser que me lo des tú" John levantó una ceja, eso iba a ser un poco embarazoso aunque, que más daba. "Será como una especie de castigo por dejar a un pobre enfermo desvalido solo" dijo de manera dramática.

John hizo una risita sorda, cogió el plato y la cuchara, y se acercó al joven de ojos azules. Fue algo bastante curioso de ver, sobretodo por la cara que hizo Sherlock cuando se quemo la lengua... O, por el simple hecho de que cada vez que le acercaba la cuchara, no se sabe si conscientemente o no, John también abría la boca.

Lo ocurrido alegró en parte a John, pues significaba que ya se encontraba mejor.  
>El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente para ambos, sin pensarlo ya se había hecho de noche. John se puso su pijama y se dispuso a entrar en la cama, con Sherlock al lado. En cuanto se acomodó, los brazos de Sherlock le rodearon por completo, palpando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que un pequeño atisbo de excitación se hiciera presente en su cuerpo. La respiración y el pulso acelerado eran claros ejemplos. Sherlock colocó la cabeza al lado del cuello de John, y presionó suavemente sus labios contra la base de su cuello.<p>

"Buenas noches John" dijo suavemente.

"Buenas noches Sherlock" le beso en la cabeza.

Era curioso ver como podía pasarse el día tocándole y acariciándole sin que nada sucediese, y en cuanto él se aproximaba un poco se alborotaba de esa manera. Era muy probable que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ardía en deseos de tocarle, hacerle suyo. Lo peor de todo esto era que si él se había dado cuenta, Sherlock ya debía hacer tiempo que lo sabía.

En un rato John se quedo dormido, abrazado a Sherlock.

"Te quiero John" susurró para nadie en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Un atisbo de luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que John Watson se despertara, enredado entre los brazos de Sherlock. Se quedo mirándole, aun seguía dormido. Su rostro estaba tan calmado como el de un niño pequeño, y su respiración era profunda. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza. Ahora podía... hacer lo que quisiera con él, ¿Verdad? John fue deslizando a poco a poco la mano que tenía puesta en la cintura de Sherlock, hasta llegar a los pantalones, y una vez ahí, se metió dentro de ellos. Ahora tenía la mano en el trasero de Sherlock, quien aún parecía que estaba dormido. Sin darse cuenta estaba tocando y apretando, cada vez con más brío. Todo esto estaba excitando a John, quien estaba ya espirando acelerado y con el corazón bombeando cada vez más fuerte.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo, John?" le murmuró la voz profunda.

"Oh, mierda..." se le cayó el cielo encima "Yo no... No es lo que parece"

"Ah... O sea, que según tú, no me estabas sobando el culo" hizo una pausa "Y esto tampoco es lo que parece, ¿Verdad? Venga John, salta a la vista lo excitado que estás"

"Yo... yo no..." tragó saliva "Yo no estoy... excitado"

"Por favor" hizo una risita sorda.

"Bueno, ¿Quizás un poquito?"

Sherlock volvió a reír. Entonces se zafó de los brazos de John y se le subió encima. Todo su cuerpo estaba tocando a John, rozándole, y con su cara a unos pocos centímetros. El pulso de John se disparó, y su respiración se volvió cada vez más ajetreada, estaba tan cerca. Quería hacerle suyo. Sherlock se inclinó hasta que su cabeza quedó justo al lado de la de John. El rubio notaba la respiración de su compañero en la oreja, rápida, al igual que la suya.

"John...Y si yo... te dijera... que me hagas el amor... ¿Tú qué responderías?" le tembló un poco la voz.

John se quedó analizando la pregunta, pero no respondió. Sherlock levantó un poco su cuerpo, para hacer coincidir sus miradas, la analizó, pero nada, John se había quedado medio paralizado mirando, pero no expresaba nada. Inconscientemente las cejas de Sherlock se inclinaron hacia a bajo, al igual que las comisuras de sus labios, mostrando un semblante de tristeza. Entonces John le cogió por las muñecas e hizo un cambio de posiciones. Ahora Sherlock estaba debajo, y John estaba arriba, separándole un poco las piernas, con la vista fijada en sus ojos azules, sonriendo.

"¿Tú que crees?"

"No lo sé."

"Sí que lo sabes, la pregunta aquí es si tú quieres. Si tú responderías lo mismo"

Los ojos azules le seguían mirando, muy abiertos. Dios, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo tan difícil? Sherlock tragó saliva. Su pulso era, al igual que su respiración, acelerado. Tenía calor, mucho calor. Cogió una bocanada de aire como pudo, y contestó, de manera simple y directa, para terminar de una vez, o más bien empezar.

"John, hazme el amor"

John se humedeció los labios y se inclinó, dándole un beso a Sherlock. Uno muy tierno, para después seguir con otros más apasionados, otros en los que sus lenguas jugaban entretenidamente, otros en que daban pequeños mordiscos. La excitación era más que palpable en sus cuerpos. La ropa empezaba ser una gran molestia para ambos, así que John obligó a Sherlock a sentase, para luego despojarle de la camiseta del pijama, a la vez que se quitaba la suya. Le empujó otra vez contra la cama, volviendo a besarle una y otra vez, recorriendo su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo. Una vez ahí, empezó a manosearle de arriba a abajo, el tacto de sus manos habilidosas hizo descubrir a Sherlock lo sensible que era en algunas zonas, el placer que le producían los dedos de su amigo. Pero antes de poder analizar por unos segundos todo lo que le estaba haciendo, la lengua de John empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Primero lamiéndolo de forma lenta y suave, para seguir con lametones más rápidos y fuertes, y finalmente succionar. Succionar haciendo pasar su lengua por los bordes, una y otra vez, con movimientos circulares. Entonces ocurrió lo que John quería, Sherlock empezó a gemir. Empezó a rodearle con los brazos. Empezó a enredar sus piernas por detrás de su espalda. En cuando terminó de lamer, levantó un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro, no iba a aguantar mucho más, así que lo tenía que aprovechar al máximo. Deslizó las manos por las caderas de Sherlock y le quitó los pantalones mojados, dejando al descubierto su miembro, completamente erguido, rojo y con unas gotitas de preseminal en la punta. Unas gotitas que John lamió, suavemente provocando que un espasmo recorriera todo el cuerpo de su compañero. Luego, le separó las piernas y le empezó a lamer la entrada, poco a poco, hasta dejarla completamente lubricada con su propia saliva. Se separó volvió a besar a Sherlock, recorriendo toda su cavidad con la lengua, dejándole sin aire. Entonces volvió a separarse, haciendo que un hilillo de saliva quedara entre sus labios. John metió los dedos en la boca de Sherlock, haciendo que este los lamiese y chupase cuanto quisiera. Cuando creyó que ya estaban suficientemente lubricados los sacó de la boca de su compañero, y procedió a dilatar su entrada. Primero metió un dedo, de forma suave, trazando círculos a la vez que lo retiraba un poco y volvía a meterlo, cada vez más adentro. Cuando éste se acostumbró a la sensación, añadió un segundo, haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo de su amigo. Y finalmente, un tercero, volviendo a hacerle gemir entre su acelerada respiración. Ahora era el turno de John, ahora por fin le podía hacer suyo. Se quitó los pantalones y cogió las piernas de Sherlock, elevándolas hasta colocárselas en sus hombros. Le miró a la cara, le miró sus ojos azules. Sherlock tenía miedo. Tenía los puños clavados en las sábanas. Intentaba relajarse pero no podía, no podía dejar de hiperventilar. Él a su vez también le miraba, le analizaba. Era la primera vez que veía a John de esa manera. Respiración acelerada, pulso por las nubes, pupilas dilatadas, y sin ir más lejos, erección. John volvió a inclinar su cabeza y le besó en los labios, entonces penetró. Las manos de Sherlock se clavaron aún más en las sábanas, apretando fuerte. Volviendo a gemir, ahora de forma más sonora, a la vez que el rubio empezaba a empujar de forma suave.

"Jo-John... M-Me, me du-duele" dijo dejando escapar una lágrima.

"Shhht... Tranquilo..." soltó un gemido suave de placer "Se te pasará"

John estaba disfrutando, Sherlock era tan apretado... tan estrecho... Puro placer.  
>Pero Sherlock... él ahora no estaba disfrutando, ahora era un castigo, John le estaba haciendo daño. Cada vez empujaba más fuerte, y con más rapidez, cada vez se descontrolaba un poco más. Cuando creía que ese dolor no se podía soportar más, cuando las ganas por apartar a John se habían hecho enormes... Algo diferente. No ese dolor punzante horrible. Era algo completamente diferente, algo agradable. Esa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Placer. Volvió a empezar a gemir, pero esta vez sin pausa, gritando el nombre de John. Las manos que tenía enterradas entre las sábanas estaban ahora rodeando el cuerpo de su amado, acariciando, presionando sin parar. Ahora se sentía tan bien. Entonces, John paró de empujar, la sacó, cogió a Sherlock por las caderas y le puso a cuatro patas. La volvió a meter, siguió empujándole, más fuerte y rápido que la vez anterior, pero con una diferencia. Ahora estaba cogiendo el miembro de Sherlock, subiendo y bajando, cada vez más rápido. El moreno empezó a gritar de puro gozo, hasta que, finalmente, en una de las muchas pronunciaciones del nombre de John, se corrió. El líquido blanco iba resbalando por la mano del rubio, hasta caer en las sábanas, ahora era su turno. John se retiró por completo y le embistió con brutalidad, dándose vía libre para correrse dentro de Sherlock. Esperó unos segundos y se retiró, dejándose caer en la cama, rendido. Sherlock se dejó caer también, dejando su cabeza recostada en el pecho de John. Luego hizo un profundo suspiro.<p>

"Te quiero tanto, Sherlock" dijo rodeándole con el brazo.

"Yo también te quiero, John" le besó el pecho desnudo.

"¡Dios!" dijo John cogiendo aire "Ha sido el mejor polvo que recuerdo en toda mi vida"

"El mío también" empezó a reírse "Sé de alguien que va a tener que cambiarme el mote"

"¿Quién?"

"Jim Moriarty"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad "¿Cuál era?"

"El virgen. Y eso ya no va conmigo, es incorrecto" volvió a reír.

John se quedó atónito. ¿Virgen? No sabía por qué, pero algo en el hecho de ser su primera relación le gustaba. El hecho de ser la primera persona a la que se había abierto, el hecho de ser su primer amigo y algo más, le hacía sentir especial.

"Tendríamos que lavarnos, ¿No?" dijo John abriendo y cerrando su mano, completamente pegajosa.

"Sí, por no hablar de las sábanas..."

Se miraron y empezaron a reírse, de forma audible, entonces John se incorporó y salió de la cama, recogiendo sus cosas.

"Me voy a duchar, tú quédate aquí, descansa."

"¿¡Eeeh! Pero yo quiero ducharme contigo" se quejó.

"¿No te han dicho nunca que si abusas de los dulces te duele la tripa? Pues esto es lo mismo" le sacó la lengua.

"Sí, sí... Seguro" se mofó "Lo que pasa es que no podrías aguantar otra vez"

"No lo hago por mí, lo hago por ti. No quiero hacerte daño"

Los ojos azules le miraron de arriba a abajo.

"Te quiero John" sonrió.

"Yo también te quiero" salió de la habitación. "Y sí que aguanto" le gritó.

* * *

><p>John había salido ya de la ducha, y Sherlock, que fue cuando el otro le dejó, estaba terminando, se aclaró y salió. Iba con una toalla blanca atada en la cintura que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Recorrió el piso hasta encontrar a John, sentado en el sillón de siempre y con el mismo libro de siempre. En verle cerró el libro y le miró los ojos azules. Sherlock se le acercó, andando de una forma extraña que no había podido apreciar antes.<p>

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele?" se preocupó.

"A mí no me duele nada, no inventes" frunció las cejas.

"Perfecto pues. Venga vístete que la señora Hudson nos ha preparado el almuerzo."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Se lo he pedido yo"

Sherlock suspiró y se fue a vestir. Minutos más tarde volvió a apareces con el traje de siempre. John se levantó y se fueron los dos abajo, con la señora Hudson.

Había el típico té de todas las mañanas, con tostadas con mermelada, algo que le encantaba a John. no se podía decir que la señora Hudson se hubiese roto mucho la cabeza pensando en que preparar. Había tres tazas, lo que indicaba que ella también comería con ellos. Se sentaron los tres en la misma mesa, primero Sherlock, siendo observado completamente por John, quien buscaba la evidencia del dolor en el trasero, y evidentemente, le pilló. La mueca que hizo al sentarse le delató por completo. John se rió entre dientes y se sentó.

"Con que no te duele, ¿Eh?" le susurró al oído.

"¡Calla!" le espetó

La señora Hudson salió de no se sabe donde y se sentó con ellos. Sherlock había empezado a beber el té y John tenía una tostada en la mano.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sherlock? ¿Aún te duele algo?" preguntó la señora Hudson.

"Estoy perfectamente, gracias por su interés"

"El trasero" dijo John entre riéndose dientes.

Sherlock le acuchilló con la mirada.

"¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho algo cariño? Es que esta pobre ya no tiene las orejas como cuando era joven.

"No ha dicho nada" le dedicó una sonrisa fría "¿Verdad John?"

"Lo siento Sherlock, es que no puedo evitarlo" continuó riéndose.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Por qué no me lo contáis?"

"Es que Sherlock... a Sherlock" no podía contenerse "Le duele el culo"

"¡John!" gritó molesto.

"Oh... ¿Y eso? ¿Es que tienes almorranas? Si quieres yo conozco algunos remedios caseros para..."

"¡Cállese señora Hudson!" gritó. Su voz se volvió suave "No es por eso..." miró al suelo avergonzado, sospesando posibilidades "Díselo tú John"

"¿De verdad quieres que se lo diga?" le miró.

La cara de Sherlock mostraba su enfado, gritando dentro de sí mismo, quejándose de que todo esto lo había provocado él, que lo estaba haciendo salir todo a la luz.

"Mejor que se entere así que no por ver los hechos, recuerda que es ella quien nos hace la colada, así que adelante, díselo si tantas ganas tienes"

John no dijo nada, se calló, el único ruido procedente de él era el de su manía de pasarse la lengua por los labios cuando estaba pensando en algo.

"Ah, muy bien John, ahora, después de haber provocado esto, te callas. ¡Dios, es que no sabes que no es la mejor manera de aclarar todo esto! Ahora quieres que lo diga yo. Pero John es que aca-"

Sherlock fue acallado con un beso en los labios. Otra vez esa maravillosa sensación, las mariposas. El beso no cesó hasta que el pobre se quedó sin aire. La señora Hudson se había quedado mirándoles, atónita, con la boca abierta.

"Sabes a mermelada de fresas" le susurró al oído mientras se separaba de él.

John apretó los labios y miró a la señora Hudson, quien aún seguía con la boca abierta.

"Esto es lo que teníamos que decirle" dijo John rodeando a Sherlock con el brazo, aproximándole otra vez "Nos queremos"

"Es decir, que sois pareja... Por lo tanto... Tu dolor en el trasero..." enarcó las cejas "¡Sherlock, felicidades!" sonrió "Ah, y John, estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntaron los dos a la vez.

"Sherlock, creía que no serías capaz de amar a nadie, creía que te ibas a morir virgen, la verdad" los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos, ¿Por qué todo el mundo le daba tanta importancia a ser virgen? Él lo había sido mucho tiempo y no tampoco había sido para tanto "Y tú John, me alegro que hayas sido capaz de ablandarle el corazón, y que le hayas ayudado de tantas formas, te lo agradezco" hizo una pausa "Por cierto, las sábanas las limpiáis vosotros, no soy vuestra criada"

Dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó, dejándoles solos. John se untó el dedo con la mermelada y le pintó los labios a Sherlock.

"¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido mi forma de contárselo?"

"Calla y bésame"


End file.
